Grognak (Fallout 3)
'Grognak '''is the main character of the ''Fallout 3 series and, as with every Grognak, a member of the titular Grognak species. Appearance Grognak is a a short, extremely pale Grognak. He was described as looking like "a little goblin" and being "half a rat". When his father, Liam Neeson, saw his projected future appearance, he stated that he was going to look a lot like "his daddy". His head is unusually squarish, with mustard yellow, somehow already balding hair. He sports a "Lady's Man" mustache and combover-style haircut. He has large, beady bug eyes with wide, brown irises and dilated pupils, no visible eyebrows, a long, narrow, pointy nose and an insanely flat chin. Grognak seems to have either aged rapidly within his nineteen years of age or won the genetic lottery with Liam Neeson as a father, which is implied with him proclaiming and emphasising that his son cannot halt the process that will lead to his eventual looks, "especially not the mustache". Personality "Remember, attack weak people. Run from armed people" -Grognak's combat strategy Like his New Vegas counterpart, he is a psychotic, sadistic, tactless and inconsiderate serial killer and cannibal, who seems to have a special penchant for clothing, suits and brimmed hats specifically, which also happens to be one of his main reasons to pillage and annihilate local communities. When talking with people, he is often threatening, provoking, insulting and lying, but has the tendency to run from conflict, at least if the opponent is better armed. He especially likes reminding people how useless and whiny they are. As a child, he was shown to be bratty and careless, demanding his present immediately during his tenth birthday party and gazing off while having a photo taken. He enjoys killing, stealing, threatening, torturing and enslaving people and being an overall annoyance to the wasteland. "Do you like being evil or is it that you just can't help it?" "Honestly, I don't even know anymore." -Rare conversation between child and Grognak He claims to "be a nice guy, really", however, and that "all those bad things he did were just axe-e-dents (sic)". He, nonetheless, seems to revel in causing mass havoc, shown when he nukes a nearby town, kills a beggar and throws him into a river to quench the man's thirst and infects the water intended for the general population with a deadly virus. His reputation precedes him, as seen when slavers openly welcome him into their compound. These traits apparently qualify him as a tattoo artist, if the G.O.A.T is to be trusted. Biography When Grognak was born to Liam Neeson and a presumably human woman, no one expected him to live past the age of two. This was proven wrong when he continued to live well past that age. His father exposed him to violence at an early age, giving him his first gun at his tenth birthday. Since then and possibly before, he slowly developed a strong desire for brutality that he couldn't live out due to the lack of opportunity. The fateful day came when he was nineteen, the day his father left and, as a result, caused a riot in the vault. Grognak immediately picked up his BB gun and Baseball bat and proceeded to kill everyone that crossed his path, guards and escapees, friendlies and hostiles, enemies and allies alike. After getting his childhood bully Butch killed and personally putting Butch's mother out of her misery, he ended up killing the Overseer, who happened to have been in the process of scolding his daughter, which Grognak used as an excuse to execute him. He left the vault with a bag full of guard equipment and a insatiable lust for blood. Reaching Megaton, instead of asking about the whereabouts of his father, he immediately took notice of the bomb in the middle of town and accepted the first offer of a man to blow it up, without even asking the client for the reward. After bullying the ghoul bartender and buying chems from a druggie, he attacked the sheriff on his way out for his hat and duster. Arriving at the client's home, a tall luxurious tower, and killing a passing ghoul on his way in, he activated the detonator and blew up Megaton, in exchange for a suite in the same tower as the client's, as he then found out. He would mainly use his home to drink radiation-free toilet water. He then headed for a local slaver den, which he described as "a place to meet likeminded people", where he was greeted warmly and given the offer to enslave some people in exchange for caps. During one attempt to acquire a target kidnapped by super mutants, he noted the similarities between him and them, before getting the hostages out, demanding extra payment that was initially meant for the town's medical supplies for rescue of two instead of one person and silently killing a recovering patient. After abducting various people and ruining their communities in the process, he decided to help the enslaved captives escape, mainly to betray the slavers after getting his money and to get his hands on the boss' pimp suit. This did not stop him from killing the three people he enslaved for the slavers himself, by "accidentally" activating their bomb collars to explode. Getting bored with killing random wasteland creatures, he stopped by a nearby vault to explore. He entered the vault's experiment, which involved virtual reality. In it, he first obeyed the wishes of the simulation's overlord, Betty, to kill and torture all the simulation's inhabitants, but then activated a failsafe that killed off the inhabitants for real and left Betty alone in it forever. To Grognak's surprise and displeasure, Betty had also released his father, presumably as revenge, who, unbeknownst to Grognak, was also trapped in the simulation. Grognak tried to flee from him, but Liam Neeson's teleportation powers couldn't be escaped from. He accompanied his father to Rivet City, trying to kill him on the way on several occasions. In Rivet City, or the Wrinkliest City in the Wasteland, after meeting his father's colleague, Dr. Li or, as Grognak called her "New Mom", he made a young boy run away from home (and to "date" his horrible mother), slaughtered a priest and the churchgoers in the name of Satan, convinced an old man to commit suicide (while also dying several times to help him do so), ratted an escaped slave out to a local slave hunter and made an addict overdose on Psycho. Forgetting about his father once more, he was accosted by a cultist in the wasteland, who invited him into their compound on wishes of their "god". Their "god", an immobile mutant who had been overgrown by a tree in his head, asked him to kill him. Grognak, being the kind fellow he is, obliged, flambéing him to death with a flame thrower and murdering all of his worshippers. Grognak then discovered a slave hideout. After cheating his way inside, he, after escaping from them once, but changing his mind, pledged his allegiance to them. He then met another gang of slavers, whom he helped with their super mutant problem. Planning on betraying both parties, Grognak told them the location of the escaped slaves, but during the ensuing takeover, he decided to help the slavers, because they would've easily out gunned him. Remembering that they were from Paradise Falls, the slaver den Grognak destroyed a while back, he checked back whether they had arrived there or not, but luckily found no one. He then observed how their leader got killed by a single mole rat on their journey back. He let the rest wander the wastes for all eternity. Feeling bored again, he helped his father with a super mutant infestation at the purifier, that his father wanted to activate for some reason (Grognak paid no attention to his explanations and just wanted to kill things). It was then invaded by the Enclave, who took over the plant "killed" his father (he was still reciting a bible passage, that he found important, again for reasons unknown to Grognak). He begrudgingly escorted the remaining survivors to the Brotherhood of Steel, where he was tasked with exploring Vault 87 for something called a G.E.C.K, that he was apparently supposed to find for a while now. He was told that the entrance was inaccessible, so he had to take the back door inside a cave behind the vault. The cave was populated with small children, so Grognak had to violate that court order, and go within distance of them. Grognak resisted the urge to kill them, but swore to come back when he had more supplies. Entering the vault, he discovered it to be inhabited by lovely creatures, such as super mutants and centaurs, who he described as being his brethren. He met a nonviolent super mutant trapped in a cell, who he released by hacking the system. When he refused to come out, Grognak terminated him. He lamented his lack of a guide and continued his exploration, finally finding the G.E.C.K in a irradiated room. Through unknown means, he survived the otherwise deadly radiation and activated the G.E.C.K without thinking about taking it back to the BoS. He was knocked out by the Enclave on his way out and taken to a cell in their base. While imprisoned, he was remotely released by the president of the U.S himself and was asked to come into his office. He killed and cannibalised various personell on his way and discovered that the president was actually a sentient supercomputer. He agreed to poison the water with a virus that would wipe out mutants and impure humans and then made the president kill himself through speech. Grognak joined with the Brotherhood, who were in the process of retaking the purifier with the help of a huge, mini nuke lobbing robot and killed all the enemy troops. He then inserted the virus under the guise of it being a "sweetener" and tasked his assistant, the daughter of the elder of the Brotherhood, of entering the irradiated console room to punch in the code. The rads quickly killed her shortly after and Grognak, the lone survivor of the carnage, would tell the tale in his favor, with his survival of the radiation being attributed to him being "really strong". Trivia * Despite not looking the part, Grognak is abnormally strong and regularly beats his enemies to death with his favourite weapon, a Super Sledge. This may or may not have caused immense deficiencies in his other abilities. * Grognak considers himself human, going as far as stating that he was "peak human performance". * Grognak switches being extremely enduring, surviving mutiple super mutants and deadly raditation and extreme vulnerability, getting beaten by simple raiders and running from better armed people. * His father's lack of reaction to a, by human standards, extremely malformed child, implies that Liam Neeson is ,too, a Grognak. * This Grognak is featured on Call Me Kevin merchandise, being featured on shirts and posters. Category:Character Category:Grognak